1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image stabilizing apparatus reducing image blur caused by hand shake or the like, and particularly to a sensor moving image stabilizing apparatus shifting and rotating an image sensor (image-pickup element) to reduce the image blur.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image stabilizing apparatuses (or image blur correction apparatuses) detect shaking of image pickup apparatuses caused by user's hand shake or the like by using an angular velocity sensor or an acceleration sensor, and shift an image-pickup element in a direction orthogonal to an optical axis direction or rotate the image-pickup element in a plane orthogonal to the optical axis to reduce image blur. Voice coil motors each being constituted by a coil and a magnet are often used as actuators to shift and rotate (roll) the image-pickup element.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 2007-025616 and 2006-094199 have disclosed image stabilizing apparatuses each of which shifts and rolls an image-pickup element by using plural actuators, and detects movement amounts of coils constituting the plural actuators by using hall elements to control a shift position and a roll position of the image pickup element.
However, in the image stabilizing apparatuses disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 2007-025616 and 2006-094199, the shift of the image-pickup element influences the detection of the roll position (roll amount) of the image-pickup element, which makes it difficult to accurately control the roll position of the image-pickup element.